


her glory

by wrenkos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Spoilers, i'll literally never be over tsumugi shirogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenkos/pseuds/wrenkos
Summary: The excitement. The betrayal she can just imagine already. Thedrama.This story is not over, but it is coming to it’s last straws - the final confrontation of hope and despair, finally coming together, together, together.





	her glory

**Author's Note:**

> major ndrv3 spoilers! big tw for all the deaths in ndrv3, since they're all referenced. (hence the canon-typical violence tag.)

Tick, tick, tick.

The last chapter dawns. She is here again, as she was before, some chapters ago. With the death of two different types of liars - something unexpected, but still, her justice served in the end - she sits, wondering if this was how Junko Enoshima felt.

The excitement. The betrayal she can just imagine already. The _drama._ This story is not over, but it is coming to it’s last straws - the final confrontation of hope and despair, finally coming together, together, together.

And she cannot wait. 

Tsumugi Shirogane smiles to herself. Kiibo’s antenna-ahoge is a troublesome situation but a season is never perfect without a few bumps in the road. It’s a shaky, shaky, downhill tumble as the survivors try to live up to their names. That is what the finale is all about. The struggle of everyone against her and the world cheering for their favorites.

She leans back, checking the surveillance cameras once more. Kiibo is in his lab (this...is odd, since he doesn’t really like it, but that’s fine.) and the rest head to the same spot in the courtyard, although they will not be met with Kaito Momota’s booming voice and smiles any longer.

Tick, tick, tick.

The clock on the wall, a sound she has gotten used to and drowns out with her fantasties more often than not, reminds her that it’s best to go to join them soon.

“Aww,” she drawls, sitting up with the object of her adoration handcrafted by herself, the one and only, in her hand. “I still have one more thing to do for the audience. 

Tick.

Amami falls to the ground with a dull thud and there is blood she, quite frankly, does not _care_ and does not feel anything for the blood on her hands. Akamatsu is smashed and the dull sound of broken keys resonates through the trial room - an ugly performance, one last display.

She adjusts the object, picking at the ends and the strands. It must be perfect.

Tick. 

Ryoma, dead and then dead again as he sinks into the water two times. Toujou falling from grace, one final scream for her hope - that girl was always so good at pulling at their heartstrings.

The object is lifted to her eyes. It must be _perfect._ Not a fleck of it out of place.

Tick.

Once more the clock goes, like once more the double murder third trial strikes again. Yonaga, alone in the dark, surrounded by her own creations, staring at her as she meets her end. Chabashira alive and then dead before their very eyes, her bright spirit lost in the dark. And then Shinguuji melted, not even allowed a peaceful death for all his suffering.

She sets the object down, readying a hair tie to handle blue strands in such a way that it wouldn’t interfere with the object. That would be such a disgrace to the one who held the title of Ultimate Cosplayer.

Tick.

Iruma’s loud comments and loud voice and loud everything, really, is met with deafening silence as she is no longer able to speak or to breathe. Gokuhara spills out apologies and apologies as he is killed by the things he loves unable to remember the action that costs him his life.

She lifts the object to her head, a smile already fixed in place.

Tick.

Ouma lying one final time, lost under the press, in the end, everything for naught - he didn’t find her out, and he never will at this rate. Momota coughing out blood, Saihara and Harukawa’s yells and shouts echoing through the trial room as he falls. (An unfortunate event that he died at his own cough and not to the execution itself. Still, dead is dead and that is that.)

Junko Enoshima’s wig is fixed in place now, and she lets her hands fall to her sides. The Ultimate Cosplayer had a talent for quick dressing, the applying, reapplying, and removing of makeup, and channeling the varying pitches and tones of everything fiction, but once in a while savoring the transformation just filled her with glee. Most especially if it’s dressing into the clothing of the one who inspired her so much, the one she decided to sell her life for - the best mastermind of them all, and her idol.

Goodbye, Tsumugi Shirogane, the plain bystander who blended in with the background, hello, Junko Enoshima, the attention-grabbing and well known face who demanded attention and despair. Junko Enoshima, who saw students wallow in their pity as the executioners paw came crashing down, along with the reality of their situation.

Excitement.

Junko Enoshima must have been so, so excited for the last chapter to finally come. The first five, sitting on her edge of her chair as she watched the cameras, like the 53rd had done, too, and then it’s first moments were upon her and she couldn’t wait to reveal the twist, reveal herself, and drown in everyone’s despair.

Because none of the fanworks could quite describe the one and only Junko Enoshima herself to a level of Shirogane’s understanding. Because in her shoes (quite literally, now) she understood, more than she ever did before she joined the killing games.  
  
Junko Enoshima had waited so long for this, the ending, and it would be perfect.

Her perfect season would have its perfect conclusion soon.

She smiles, taking it off and going to join the lucky three for their exercise routine, so she can build more bonds so they fall ever so farther when she cuts the strings that hold them.

* * *

It all comes crashing down by Kiibo’s own hand, and she watches with horror and terror as the building shakes as she fears there is going to be nothing more.

This was not supposed to happen, Shirogane thinks, the clenching of her fists the only thing that gives away her anger.

_This was not supposed to happen._

Kiibo has gone rogue and the pieces she had so painstakingly put into place, the designs she had woven herself with her string of fate, come undone, come falling, into dust, blasted away and out into nothingness with just the sounds of thuds and echoes.

Her perfect ending is falling now, like Kiibo has fallen without the voice of the audience to guide his light.

For some time, in her silence as the three around her panic about what to do, she thinks to herself that maybe she, too, will be lost in the rubble, with a failure to complete what she sold her life for.

But even so, she doesn’t give up, flashing fake smiles once more and agreeing to look for the mastermind, to uncover the secrets she already holds in her hand.

* * *

It wasn’t perfect.

_It wasn’t perfect._

Her perfect ending is gone, gone, gone. The one thing in her life that she wanted so badly is ripped by her fingers by the people she helped write herself.

She stands, and she waves, for a moment as Junko Enoshima, and then the moment, herself.

Junko Enoshima had a perfect ending, the ending she _wanted._ Shirogane, on the other hand, does not.

A lifeless look is on her face as she stares straight ahead. Everything crashes around her, but all she can feel is nothing. Nothing at all.

The shadows around her feet grow darker. It’ll be over soon.

(Not like that makes her feel anything more.)

She realizes, like Junko Enoshima one moment before being crushed to a mere stain, that this is how she felt.

Loneliness.

That is the one emotion welling up inside her.

Junko Enoshima died alone, and Tsumugi Shirogane will, too, not unlike the despair-filling mastermind’s death she thought she would die.

_What was it all for, then?_

Her answer doesn’t come, only darkness and then she is destroyed along with the rest of her world without a second thought.

(The glory she signed up for never comes. She is forgotten, put to the side in favor of others, exactly like her past self was.)


End file.
